


Crush

by BananaEatingBunny



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!, maruma - Fandom
Genre: Boys' Love, Fluff, KKM, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaEatingBunny/pseuds/BananaEatingBunny
Summary: Yuuri's day dreams turn to reality





	Crush

Yuuri was sure something was there, he knew it, he could feel it. It felt almost as if he was a batting cage with no batter, baseballs bouncing round his organs. No, more like a million pitchers hitting each of his nerves with a perfect strike. And there was this one, consistent thud that rocked Yuuri to his core. It didn’t happen all the time, but it happened often enough that Yuuri noticed a pattern. 

 

It was those damn green eyes! Yuuri could picture Wolfram; his smooth pale skin and dazzling blonde hair; but as soon as he envisioned those endless emerald lakes there was that thud again. That distinct twitch deep down that was so intense it caused his whole stomach to lurch. He had never felt any aching like this before. 

 

But that wasn’t saying he didn’t know what it was. I mean, if the _twitch_ of his own body wasn’t enough, a smile that could only be described as pervy was forced to his lips, _every. single. time._ He enjoyed it! It was dirty and it was wrong, but god, did it feel good. 

 

He found his mind wandering more and more..

 

Kitten ears and bunny tails haunted his day dreams; while tempting demons enchanted his nightmares. 

 

Everywhere he went he couldn’t help thinking.. 

 

_What if, right here ~?_

 

And soon, his insistently innocent, ‘perfectly platonic' idea of Wolfram crumbled to pieces. He couldn’t even deny it to himself. He couldn't pretend any longer.

 

And the things he began to envision over time just got worse and worse, he was falling deeper into the rabbit hole. 

 

His fantasies grew darker, his brain conjuring up things that shocked him. 

 

This morning was starting off no different, all those damn pervy manga books he had read were fueling this particular dream. Was it tacky to picture someone older than you in a schoolgirl’s uniform? 

 

The idea of Wolfram, accidentally dropping things while sensual saying ‘oops!’ and flipping up his skirt for Yuuri too see, all the while turning back to wink at him; was making his pants tighten. He wanted his hands all over those stockinged thighs. 

 

He had so much pent up energy and no _release.._

 

Yuuri heard a knock on his door and he turned around in his chair quickly, pulling his shirt front down over his pants as much as he could. “Ah, come in..?”

 

Blonde and blue greeted him and he felt his stomach do that thing again. 

 

“Oh, hey Wolfram.”

 

“I hope I’m not bothering you, your guards said you didn’t want to be disturbed.”

 

_But you came in anyway..  Why am I not surprised?_

 

“Oh, no it’s fine. It was more to get Gunter and Gwendal out of my hair for a bit.”

 

“So you are neglecting your work right now?” 

 

Yuuri wasn’t sure if it was an insult or a genuine question. The prince approached, stepping toward the large desk. Yuuri leaned forward attempting to look as casual as possible while trying to cover himself. 

 

With no response, the blonde spoke again, still stepping toward the maou. “Is that why you look so guilty? What are you hiding?”

 

Yuuri panicked. “Umm- Nothing! Wolf! Why would I hide something from you?!”

 

“My question exactly.” He said sharply, and this is when Yuuri realized Wolfram wasn’t going to stop at the front of his desk, oh no. The mazoku was coming around to face him on the other side of this safe barrier. 

 

“Since you should know by now there’s nothing you can _possibly_ hope to-

 

The prince stopped in front of him, speech dead in his throat, taking in the sight before him. 

 

Yuuri had done his best to cover himself but there was no way he could talk himself out of this one. Everything was too obvious, right down to the way Wolfram’s cheeks flushed and the way he felt his body reacting yet again.

 

Wolfram looked like he had forgotten all words. His eyes were wide, hypnotizing the young maou. Fueled by heat and adrenaline Yuuri dared to test his luck.

 

“I was.. thinking about you.”

 

Their eyes met and Yuuri was hit again with how incredibly _green_ his eyes were. Yuuri watched his little mouth pop open, hanging there, incredulous. Yuuri watched something flare in his eyes, a determined look over coming his surprised one. The prince stepped forward.

 

Yuuri leaned up and felt lips crash into his, greeting them with a soft sigh. Devouring hands pulled apart the buttons to his jacket in a swift motion. Yuuri felt hands pressing down his torso, before cupping the front of his pants. Yuuri gasped, and Wolfram used this opportunity to slide his tongue behind the maou’s teeth. 

 

Wolfram undid the buttons on his pants quickly, and soon Yuuri could no longer respond to Wolfram’s kiss, and he was lost in the euphoria of the blonde’s hands. 

 

“Ahh, _Wolf!”_

 

Yuuri felt a grin pressed against his cheek and a tongue slide over his jawbone. Wolfram nipped at his ear before whispering, “That’s right Yuuri, _moan for me.”_

 

 _Oh god,_ it was all too much. He called out Wolfram’s name again, begging him for something he didn’t know, pleading with him. 

 

Blonde hair disappeared from his vision, and before he could pout in protest something hot enveloped him. 

 

He looked down and he had to dig his nails into himself to keep himself from exploding right there. The prince’s perfect blonde head was bobbing up and down on his dick, tongue circling around every curve. Just the sight was enough to drive him insane. 

 

Wolfram’s lips wrapped around his shaft, taking extra time around it’s head. The way it felt was almost too much to endure. This feeling, this was the most _amazing_ feeling his body had ever experienced. It was too much but not enough all at the same time, he was viciously trying to resist forcing himself deeper into his fiancé’s mouth.  

 

Tan hands tangled into blonde curls and Yuuri called Wolfram’s name endlessly. 

 

Green eyes tilted up to gaze into dark irises, and it was that tiny playful wink that sent Yuuri overboard. He fell, but instead of drowning, he was flying. 

 

When Yuuri’s mind found his body again, Wolfram was perched gently on top of him, both legs on either side of his own. He felt a kiss pressed to his forehead. 

 

“So, is this when you finally admit you have a crush on me?”

 

Yuuri would have laughed if he wasn’t so out of breath.

 

“Yes, on one condition.” 

 

Wolfram raised an eyebrow, not looking particularly happy about these new rules. 

 

A mischievous smile curved on the maou’s lips. “How would you feel about dressing up?”

 


End file.
